Wrestling Through Life
by astridpizarro
Summary: Amy is a Hollywood star, she's a singer and an actress. Her dream has always been to be a WWE Diva and now she's making come true. Will she find love? Will you find new friendships? You'll have to read! A story about Hollywood & WWE - where dreams come true- but have sacrifices
1. Chapter 1 - EpilogueMeeting

Chapter 1 - Epilogue/ Meeting

Amy has been a wrestling fans for years. However, acting and music have been her passion and she had pursued both of them. She decided that she wanted to try wrestling.

After training in Florida Championship Wrestling for a while, she had a try out with World Wrestling Entertainment, then received a call to join the main roster in Monday Night Raw.

Amy's POV

Once I arrived to the location of tonight's RAW, I instantly became friends with Kaitlyn, AJ, Eve, Layla and Lilian.

The girls and I were hanging out backstage, I noticed that John Cena and Randy Orton were warming up for their match.

As I was talking to my girls backstage before Raw started. I looked up and I locked up eyes with him for what seemed like forever. Cena, the man that I've had a crush on since I started watching wrestling. I fell for his blue eyes, blonde hair, and his personality.

Just as I locked eyes with him backstage, Kaitlyn told me we had to get ready. Before we had the chance to leave, he came up to us. "Hey ladies. How are you doing tonight?" He looked at me and said, "You must be new here, I'm John Cena, what's your name?" "Amy and I know who you are, I've been a fan of you for a while now."

My friends noticed the connection we made right away and Eve said, "Amy, we'll catch up with you later." "No problem," I said.

"How do you like it here so far?" he asked. "It's not too bad, it's just strange since it's all new to me still." I responded. It felt good to talk to someone that I've been a fan of for a long time now. "How about I catch up with you after the show, if that's cool with you?" he asked. "Sure, I'm probably going to hang out with the girls after the show is over but I'll be watching backstage. Have a good show," I said.

"Hey, before you go Amy, do you mind if I get your phone number? That way I can call you and we can meet up and talk even more," he said with a smile on his face. "Sure, that will be lovely," I said.

After he left, I couldn't wait for the show to end, I waited patiently for his call later on that night. I felt something with him that I've never felt with anyone before and I wanted to know if he felt the same way but obviously it will be too soon to tell.


	2. Chapter 2 - Awaited Call

Amy's POV

After the show ended, I went out with the girls to celebrate how good everything has been. They went a restaurant/bar. I don't drink so i was just eating and chatting with them when I felt my phone vibrate. I had a missed call and a text from an unknown so I figured it was John's.

"Hey Amy, It's John, where are you? I'd like to meet up with you so we can hang out if that's not a problem," he wrote. "By the way, I never asked, do you have a boyfriend? I don't want to get you in trouble for hanging out with me," he added.

"Hey, we're in the restaurant that's right around the corner from the arena. And I don't have a boyfriend so don't worry, I'll see you in a bit," I replied. "I'm glad you don't have one, now I don't feel guilty," he replied within seconds.

Not too long after, I saw coming through the door and I couldn't help but smile. Zack Ryder was there too, he's been a good friend of mine since I started and he's also close with Cena. "Hey, you know that he went through a break up recently right?" said Ryder. "I didn't know, poor thing," I said. "I think he likes you, I think you will be good for him, you should give him a chance but start by being friends. You shouldn't let him move on to fast," Ryder added. "Thanks for telling me, Zack, you're a really good friend," I exclaimed.

"Hey beautiful, how is it going?" said John. I turned around to hug him and he hugged me tight like he didn't want to let go. "I'm doing good, having fun and i'm glad that you came tonight," I responded. "You have a car to go to the next show? he asked. "No, I'm still trying to figure everything out around here," I said. "How about you come in my RV, we'll travel together," he offered. "Sure, I have no problem with that," I added.

John had a few drinks so I took him to his hotel room, he invited me to stay for the night but I didn't want to because he was drinking. Just as I am in the door he holds my hand and says, "Please, don't go, I want to spend time with you, i don't want to be alone." "John, we met recently, I don't think it's a good idea that I stay, what is everyone going to stay when they see me going out of your room? I responded.

"I don't care, I really like you, since the moment I saw you. I know it sounds crazy but... I just don't want to be alone, I like to have company," he commented. "I'll stay but in the morning I have to go to my room and get ready for our next stop," I responded. "I promise, I'll get you to wherever you have to go, just stay," he said. "I'll stay, it will be nice not to be alone for a while," I said.

Just as I close the door, I wonder what Eve and the girls will think when I don't make it to my hotel room tonight. I don't want anyone talking about me or thinking horrible things about me when I just got here. I had to stay, I wanted to spend more time with him, get to know him better. There was something about him that was attracting me to him like I've never been attracted to anyone before.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bad Timing

Amy's POV

-It's the next day and I'm checking if I'm wrestling and I have a tag team match, Kaitlyn & myself vs. Tamina & AJ. "This should be a fun match," I thought. As I am double checking the schedule, Wade Barrett walks around the side to get a glance of it as well. "Hey, you must be new here, I'm Wade, what's yours name, sweetheart?" he asked. "I'm Amy, I just started not too long ago. And I know who you are, I'm a fan of yours," I said. "Thank you, I'm glad you are." he replied. "Do you mind if I show you around?" he added. "No, I'm up for a tour," I answered. Wade showed me around the arena and how everything works usually. Then, we went to catering together and we grabbed lunch. I saw John, he looked confused.

-I was having fun having a conversation with Wade, he was an interesting person. However, I felt like I had to go talk to John.  
"Hey, John, how are you today?" I asked. "I'm okay," he replied with his head down."Are you dating Wade now?" he asked. "No, why do you ask?" I responded. "It seems liek he's flirting with you," John fired back. To me, it sounded like he didn't like the fact that I was talking to Wade. "Okay, I guess I'll see you later, John." I said."Sure, I'll text you later." he said. "Sounds good," I said before hugging him.

-After hanging out and chatting with Wade, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted. I fell for his accent and the gentleman that he is. My family likes him a lot but John wasn't a fan of us dating. The girls were so happy for me, they were so glad that I found someone that I love that and works with me so we can spend time together. Most of them have husbands/boyfriends outside of work, which means that they don't see each other often.

Wade and I have been dating for a while now and I love him a lot. One night, everyone was out in the town. I decided that I didn't want to go out, but I told Wade to go with the guys because he hasn't been out with them in a while. He comes to our hotel room very wasted and I'm ready to put him to sleep. He starts to get angry out of nowhere and shoves me to a wall. I stood up and he pushed me so hard that I fell and got hurt in the process. I knew the girls were out and the only person that I knew that was in the hotel was John so I went to his room.

I knocked very hard in his hotel room. "John, open up please, I need you," I said crying. He opened the door in a hurry and hugged me inside. "Babe, what's going on?" he asked. "Wade shoved me to the wall and pushed me really hard," I responded. "I can see the marks from his hands," he added quickly. "Stay with me tonight if you want, I won't let him get away with this, " he said. "But John, I don't want him to lose his job over me," I replied. "He should, I mean, how can he treat you like this?" he answered.

The next morning, there's a loud knock on John's room. I felt John waking up and heading towards the door. "Where's my girlfriend?" Wade asked. "Wade, I don't think you should talk to her just yet, she's shaken up from last night," John explained. "I don't care John, she shouldn't even be here with you when she's with me," Wade argued. "Look, she's my friend and I'm protecting her, I'm going to talk to Paul & Stephanie about what happened." John said with a serious face. "Give her some time to recover from all of this before you talk anyway," he added.


	4. Chapter 4 - Aftermath

John's POV

Thinking about what Wade did to her and I can't help but wonder how a guy does that to a woman. No woman should be treated the way she was. I look at her angelic face and I day dream about her, about having a woman like her in my life. Amy is special to me in so many ways, I can't believe I was stupid to let her go that easily. Instead of telling her how I felt, she fell for the guy who told her that he liked her. I was such a fool for not telling her that I liked her since the moment I saw her. I won't let Wade get away with this that's for sure.

Wade's POV

I wake up in my bedroom and my girlfriend is not here. I try to remember what happened last night but I barely remember. I give her a call, her phone rings and John answers. "Wade, I told you last night to give her some time, she can't recover from what you did do her last night," John said nearly screaming. "What did I do to her? I don't remember," I said. "You shoved her and you put your hands on her. How can you live with yourself when you put your hands on a beautiful woman," John said. "I don't know how I can live with myself after I've hurt the love of my life, she's so special to me," I said tearful. "Well, you should have thought about that before you treated her the way you did, she's scared now," John shot back. "I want to talk to her John, explain myself and what I did," I said with fear. "Wade, I already talked to Hunter & Stephanie, you won't be getting in any kind of trouble but they think it's best if you and Amy don't travel together anymore, she'll be with me," John said. "Can I at least talk to her before leave today?" I asked with doubt. "I'll ask and I'll let you know," John said sharply. "Sounds fair to me," I said and ended the call.

Amy's POV

"Who was that on the phone?" I asked John. "It was Wade," he said with an angry face. "What did he want?" I asked curiously. "He wants you back and he wants to talk to you about last night. Apologize, I guess," he said. "I don't want to go back to him or talk about last night, it was horrible," I said with fear in my voice. He sat by me and he hugged me tightly, he leaned in towards me to kiss me. I haven't felt this way in a while, I started to get butterflies in my stomach as we kissed. It was like a fairytale that came true for me. "I'll protect you from now on, I won't let him touch again the way he did, I promise," he said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile and hug him again for what he had done for me. "Thank you for what you did, you didn't have to defend me or help me but you did," I said. "It was my pleasure to help you, I actually have something to tell you, I regret that I didn't tell you earlier. If I had told you, you wouldn't be in this situation with Wade," he said with a tiny smile on his face. All of the sudden, there's a knock on John's door. He opens it and it's Kelly Kelly. "Hey John, did you forget about our brunch today?" she asked with a flirty look on her face. "Oh yeah, I didn't forget…," he said while scratching his head. "I have to go anyway John, I have to get my things from my room and get a few things before the show tonight," I said. "Hey, don't go, I'll get rid of her," said John. "No, it looks like you already had plans and I don't want to ruin them, I'll see you guys later," I said as I headed out of the room. John held my hand tightly, "Don't go, please," he said. "It's fine, don't worry about me," I said as I let go. "John, I'm going to get ready, I'll see you in a bit," said Kelly on her way out.

John's POV

I can't believe I was a fool once again, I didn't tell her how I felt, I let her go so easily, I should have gone after her. Kelly is good looking but she's not the same as Amy, she's different in so many ways, I guess that's why I'm attracted to her. I better let Kelly know that we're just friends before things get out of control. I have to find Amy and tell her everything, tell her how she makes me feel and how much I like her before it's too late again.


	5. Chapter 5 - New Chapter, New Life

John's POV

I was still standing my hotel room like an idiot. I should have gone after her. I have no idea why I even asked Kelly for lunch when I clearly don't have feelings for her.

I call Amy and she picks up, "Hey, I'm sorry about what just happened, where are you? I have to tell you something important." "I talked to Wade and he apologized,we broke up, I was just getting my things in the hotel room," she said. "I'll swing by your room, I'm almost done here," she added.  
There was a knock on my door and it was Amy, as soon as I see her, I get nervous. I hug her very tight and I kept my hands on her waist. I've been wanting to tell you this from the beginning, if I had told you, you wouldn't have been in that situation with Wade.

"I like you, I have since I first saw you backstage with the rest of the girls. Randy is the one that encouraged me to talk to you but I wish I had told you how I felt at the time. I like you a lot, I always have," I said looking at her beautiful brown eyes. Seeing the smile on her face as I told her gave me a relief. "Wow," she said. "I can't believe John Cena feels this way about me, never in a million years did I think this was going to happen to me," she said in shock. I couldn't help but smile with her. I looked at her and asked, "Do you mind if I kiss you? I've been wanting to."

She grabbed me by the neck and she kissed me. I felt and electricity, a spark around my body that I haven't felt in a long time. This was the moment that I knew that I felt like I went to heaven and back. I didn't want the kiss to end but it was filled with love and passion.

"Wow," I said, is all I could end up saying after that kiss. "Amy, will you give me the honor of traveling with me and being my girlfriend?" I asked. "John, I like you a lot but I don't think you should be with me," she said. "Why is that?" I asked her, hoping it wouldn't be something bad. "I can't have pre-marital sex, John, which means we can't have any kind of sex," she said while I looked at her with a smile. "I don't have a problem with that, if I have to wait to be with you then I will wait," I said after I kissed her forehead.

"Stay with me, we'll travel together. We can sleep in the same bed but I won't do anything that you don't want me to do," I said hoping she would agree with me. "I'll be your girlfriend and I'll definitely travel with you from now, Mr. Cena," she said while putting her bags by the bed.

Amy's POV

I don't know why I came back after he was about to hang out with Kelly but John is a pretty sweet and kind guy so I decided to give him the chance to explain what had just happened. I was in shock when he asked me to be his girlfriend, I thought he wasn't going to like the fact that I can't have sex with him yet. It made me happy that he cared for me and that he likes me. His kiss felt amazing, I felt an electricity in my body and butterflies in my stomach. He made me feel so different and unique.

John's POV

I decided to take my beautiful girlfriend out to lunch. It felt great to see her getting ready and beautiful for me. It felt to sit down together, to have her in my arms, feel her warmth and see her beautiful smile. We had to get our bags ready to head to the arena, I drove us there, I put my hand on her knee and she put hers on top of mine and smiled at me. "Do you think I am crazy if I tell you that I love you?" I asked curiously. "I don't think you're crazy just crazy in love because I love you too, John," she said and leaned over to kiss me.

We entered the arena and I have a match with Randy against the Shield but we had to pick a partner. Amy was going to stay in my locker room watching RAW. I decided to talk to Mr. McMahon, I wanted Amy as my girlfriend off screen and on. I knocked on the office door. "Hello, Mr. McMahon, how are you today?" I started. "I'm great, Mr. Cena, how about you?" he asked. "I'm doing great, too. I actually have a proposal that I hope you will like," I said. "Sure, tell me," he said. "I actually started dating Amy and I wanted to know if it was possible for us to be dating on screen too," I said hoping he would agree. "John, it doesn't sound like a bad idea, tonight, we can start by hinting that you like each other," he said. "Thank you, Mr. McMahon, you won't regret it," I said after I shakes his hand.

I went to my locker room and I hugged and kissed Amy, she was confused. "Why are you so excited?" she asked in confusion. "I thought since we started dating, I wanted you to be my girlfriend on and off screen so I asked if you could be in a storyline with me," I started. "This means that tonight, we will start hinting that we like each other, we're going to film a segment later," I added. She hugged me and said,"John, you're the best boyfriend." I took her by her chin and held her by her waist to kiss her passionately, I didn't want the kiss to end.

Someone opened the door and it was Randy and we stopped. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?" he asked. "No, it's fine, Randy," I said with a smile. "Randy, this is Amy, the girl that you encouraged me to talk to, remember?" I added. "Yeah, I remember. Hey, I'm Randy, nice to meet you," he said while shaking her hand. "I'm Amy, I know who you are, I'm a fan of yours," she said. "Thank you," he said. "I actually came to tell you that we have to pick a partner for our match tonight," he added. "What about Sheamus?" I asked. "Good idea, John, I will go tell him since you're busy," he said with a smirk. "Randy, do you mind if Amy is at ringside during our match?" I asked. "I have no problem," he said and left to find Sheamus. "I'm happy that I have you in my life now," I told her and kissed her. "Come on, we have to film our segment," I told her.

Amy's POV

I'm so happy that John said what was on his mind. I love the way he makes me feel, his kisses give me chills and they give me a spark around my body. We are about to film our segment, I'm suppose to be stretching and getting ready for my match when John walks by and compliments me and my wrestling and asks if I can be at ringside for his match.

I had my match against AJ and I beat her with the STF just to hint that I was looking up to John and our romance.

After we filmed our segment, John hugs and kisses me. In his locker room, I'm sitting on the couch and he starts kissing my neck, his hands are around my body, I turn around to kiss him. He tries to take off my top but I stop him, "John, I'm sorry, remember that I can't…" "I'm sorry baby, I forgot," he said. "Sorry, I know it's not easy," I said while I held his hand. "Don't worry, I love you," he said. "I love you too," I told him.

John's match was up and I accompanied him, Randy and Sheamus. "If you saw earlier, John was talking to Amy backstage, I'm guessing that he asked her to be at ringside tonight," said Jerry Lawler on commentary.

John, Sheamus and Randy won the match, they celebrated but The Shield had me as a hostage.

Ambrose grabbed a mic and said, "Johnny Boy, is she precious to you? I'll be taking her as a prize, she's cute by the way." John ran backstage to find me but as he walked outside, The Shield had taken me in their car. John had to find a way to rescue me. I was scared, I know the guys from the Shield are capable of anything.


	6. Chapter 6 - Hanging By A Thread

I hope you guys liked the other chapters, I'm planning on doing a sequel to this story, Enjoy!

John tried to run after the car but it was useless. I noticed that they drove to the other side of the arena, it looks like it was abandoned. They drove off to trick John into thinking that we had taken off. This side of the arena looked like it had not been used in a while, it was so dark. The guys had the camera and they started filming after they tied me up. Ambrose started talking, "Johnny Boy, we have something special to you." They pointed the camera at me but I could hear the audience screaming and John said, "Don't hurt her, you'll regret it."" "Babe, I'm going to find you, don't worry," he added. Ambrose held me by my chin and said, "You're too precious to him already."

I heard Team Hell No & Randy Orton (Kane & Daniel Bryan) knocking on a few doors, I tried to scream but there was no use. I heard a voice from the side, only to see John standing there saying, "Babe! I'm here." At that moment, Kane, Bryan & Orton stormed in through the front door. They came to distract The Shield as John rescued me. He lifted me over his shoulders and took me out of the room just as the guys were done beating The Shield. "Thank you, I thought you weren't going to find me," I said catching my breath. "We've been in this arena a few times and noticed the area didn't look familiar so we knew it was the abandoned area," said John as he kissed me. I thanked the guys for helping John rescue me, I realized that even thought I was new to the WWE, I knew who I could count on.

John took me to his locker room, we were chaining to our normal clothes, he looked at me said, "I thought I had lost you. I don't want to experience that feeling again." He made me realize that even though we had just started dating, I had a special place in his heart. "Don't worry, I think they learned their lessons," I replied and kissed him.

We packed our bags and we were headed to our hotel for the night. Since we started dating, John asked me to travel with him and share the same hotel room. I agreed, it meant I could spend more time with him. It was nice to be in bed after what happened with The Shield. John and I ended up cuddling and kissing until I fell asleep in his arms. He brushed my hair as I was sleeping. "You're so beautiful, I'm lucky to have you in my life," he said as he kissed my forehead then he fell asleep.

Next Morning

John's POV

I woke up with an email from Mr. McMahon, he said he had good news for me and Amy. I looked at her sleeping and she looks like an angle sent from heaven for me. I decided to start making coffee and bagels for us. I wanted to give her breakfast in bed to surprise her. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and it woke her up, "Good morning angel, I made you breakfast." "Good morning handsome," she said with a smile. "Go, get ready, have breakfast with me then we have to go because Mr. McMahon emailed me saying that he has good news for us," I told her. "What do you think it is about?"she asked. "I have no idea babe, I guess we'll have to wait and see," I shouted back.

I saw her getting ready and changing her clothes, I gazed at her body, her curves, I love the way her body just flows. I hugged her from behind as she was doing her hair, I kissed her neck. I saw her smile, I started touching her body but I remember that we couldn't have sex. "Baby, I know we can't have sex but you know that you can still touch me, I'm fine with it," she said as she turned around to kiss me. I held her in front while I touched her body, it felt great to be all over her. "Wow, that felt great," I couldn't help it, those were the only words to come out of my mouth. She smiled at me and said, "I love you a lot already." "I love you more, my angel," I told her. As we ate, all I could think about was that passionate moment that I had with her. It made me glad that I could be intimate with her in some way.

Amy's POV

I loved the intimate moment that I had with John. Once, I was done with my breakfast, I sat on his lap and kissed him passionately. He held me tight, I wrapped my legs around his torso. We kept touching each other's bodies as we kept kissing, it felt nice to be together like this. As I was catching my breath I said," Come on, we have to go see the boss." "I wish I could stay here with you and do this all day long," he said with a smirk. "We'll keep going when we come back, let's go," I said as we headed out the door.

We drove to the arena that we were having Monday Night RAW in that night. Then, headed ourselves to Mr. McMahon's office. "Hello to both of you, how are you doing today?" he started. "We're good, how about you?" we said at the same time and we held hands. "I'm doing great," as McMahon as he chuckled. "I was actually given an opportunity to do a reality show involving WWE Superstars or Divas, I kept thinking and wrapping my mind of who I should give it to and I decided on both of you," he started. John and I stared at each other, "What will it be about?" John asked. Ryan Seacrest from the E! Network gave me the offer and I gave him the idea of having both of you in the show," he said. "He thinks it will give the show ratings if we do use both of you, with John's popularity and Amy's Hollywood experience," he added. "The show will involve your lives outside of WWE, like your personal relationship with each other, your appearances, personal moments and how you are backstage with everyone as well," he concluded. "It will give the WWE and both of you good publicity and popularity," he commented. "Wow, I'm actually grateful that you thought of us, I think it's a good idea," I said. "I agree to do it if Amy does it, I have no problem," John said. "Well, I will contact Mr. Seacrest to send the contracts over for you both to sign then we can start having the cameras follow you for the show," McMahon explained. "Sure, thank you for this great opportunity," I said as I shaked his hand. "Thank you Mr. McMahon, you can contact us when the contracts are here for us to sign," said John as they shaked hands.

We went to the locker room to start getting ready for tonight show. We worked out and stretched before the show started and even helped step up a few things in the arena. I went to the Divas locker room to chat with the girls before the show. "Hey, is it true that you and Cena are dating?" asked AJ. "Yeah, it's true, he asked me to be his girlfriend actually and I accepted," I answered. All the girls gathered around and in unison said, "Aww, that's so cute and romantic." "I knew he liked you from the moment that he came up to talk to you," said Kaitlyn. "I never thought of it that way, I thought he was on every Diva there," I responded. "No, he's friendly but he doesn't talk to us the way he talks to you," said Nikki Bella. "Wow, I didn't think about that…" I said. "Girls, I'll catch up with you later, I have to meet with John now," I added. All together they said" Awww, you guys are so cute together." I couldn't help it and I started to blush.

I headed to John's locker room and I overhear him talking to someone, "You like her a lot, don't you John?" As I heard, I realized it was Randy's voice. "I do, I love her actually. It's just hard for me because we can't be intimate together," John said. "What do you mean?" Orton asked. "When I asked her to be my girlfriend, she said yes but that we couldn't have pre-marital sex. I see her and all I can think about is having sex with her but I can't. It's really hard to contain myself," John added.

I walked in and John was surprised, tears are streaming down my face. "I can't believe you John, how can you talk about our relationship to Randy just like that, you told me it didn't bother you," I screamed. "It doesn't actually but it's really hard for me," John explained. "Don't talk to me John," I said and stormed out of the locker room. John tried to catch up to me but I ran faster, I ended in the Divas locker room. The girls asked why I was there but I couldn't find the courage to say it. I stood by the door and said," Please, don't let John inside while I'm here." Kaitlyn helped me up and asked what happened," He told Randy about our personal relationship and that we can't have sex yet." "I'm sorry, Amy, stay with me, after the show we'll figure something out when the show ends," she said. "Thank you, you're such a good friend," I said as we hugged.

What do you guys think it's going to happen next?


	7. Chapter 7 - Surprise!

Amy's POV

John was banging on the door at the Divas locker room. I decided that I had to be strong and face him. I love him, I should give him a chance to explain himself after what happened. My tears were not going to solve anything, knowing the truth was going to set me free.

I opened the door and closed it behind me, I wanted our conversation to be private. Calming myself I said, "John, I just want to know why you were even talking about that topic with Randy?" "Angel. I didn't think it was a big deal, I'm sorry if you didn't like it, I won't do it again," he said as he got closer. He wiped the tears from my eyes and said, "I don't want to be the reason why you have tears in beautiful eyes, angel." He kissed me, I felt the passion and love he had for me so I forgave him. I know we can't be apart for long, it's impossible.

John's POV

Seeing her cry made me feel like a jerk. I don't want her to cry because of me. I kissed her, I want to be the reason why she's always happy. "I love you angel," I said after our kiss. "I love you too baby, I'm sorry I was overdramatic," she said. "You weren't dramatic, I understand how you felt that way. Our relationship is something private to you that you don't want to share the details with anyone," I responded.

"Babe, let's go finish getting ready for tonight," I said as I held her by her waist. We started stretching, I kept looking at her and thinking that I'm lucky to have her. A crew member came to tell us to head to the ring for our promo to start the show.

"Ryback be ready for our Last Man Standing Match, I'm going to kick your ass," I said. I felt confident with my lady by my side. Ryback's music started and he came down to the ring, I told Amy to get out of the ring right away. Ryback beat me down and got out of the ring and headed towards Amy. Seeing him hint that he was going to attack, I stood out with all the strength I had left and beat him down to defend her.

Vickie Guerrero & Brad Maddox came out. "Ryback, tonight find a Diva to partner with," Vickie started. "Because you and that Diva will team up against John Cena & Amy tonight," added Maddox. Amy came up to check up on me but I told her I was fine.

Later on that night

Amy looked beautiful in her ring attire, it was turquoise and shiny. Ryback's music started and he announced that his partner was AJ Lee.  
Amy & AJ locked up and Amy had the upper hand. She kicked AJ by her chin and AJ dragged herself to her corner and tagged Ryback in. Amy tried to get out of the ring but Ryback cornered her, he turned around and I was there. I beat him up and The Shield's music started, they started making their way to the ring. I told Amy to go by the commentary table and Team Hell No came down to back me up. The guys from The Shield looked at Amy from top to bottom, I stared at them and yelled, "Don't you threatened to touch her again." All three of us beat them down and they ran off. We headed backstage to pack our bags. I kept thinking of organizing a surprise birthday party for Amy because her birthday is tomorrow. I texted and called her friends, family and invited everyone from the WWE.

Amy's POV

It's the morning after Monday Night RAW and i'm super exhausted. I woke up with roses on my bed, I realized that it is my birthday, I forgot about it. I see John with flowers and a birthday card," Good morning my angel, happy birthday," he said. "Wow, thank you baby, I forgot it was my birthday," I responded. "How can you forget your own birthday?" he asked. "I don't know, I wasn't keeping track of it," I answered.

It was early in the morning in California, we had an appearance on Ryan Seacrest's radio show to sign and announce the signing of our new reality show. I thanked John for the surprise and started to get ready before the show. We had a quick breakfast with coffee, pancakes and waffles. We were greeted by everyone in the studio and Ryan announced us. "This morning, we have WWE Champion John Cena & WWE Diva Amy with a special announcement," he started. "Hello, nice to see you Ryan," I said. "Good morning, it's nice to be here, bright and early in the morning," said John. "We're just going to get right to it, you guys have an announcement to make this morning, will you tell us what it is right about?" he asked. "Well, Ryan, we're here to announce that we're signing our contracts for our newest reality show," I answered. "What will we see in this reality show?" he asked. "You will definitely see our life outside the ring, appearances, love life, backstage altercations, anything that happens on our everyday life," John explained. "Everything that happens, no exceptions," I added. "You mentioned love life, meaning one, does that mean that you guys are dating?" he asked. "Yes, I approached, I got encouraged to talk to her by my friend Randy Orton so I went up and talked to her, I'm happy that I did,"John answered and he kissed me. "You can see her blushing, they're so cute," said Seacrest. "I'm happy that he did, I love him," I added. John put his hand on my thigh, I held his band, it felt nice to have him by my side through this. "Well, thank you guys for coming," said Seacrest and we shaked hands. John held my hand and showed me the way out, he grabbed me by my waist and I rested my head on his shoulders.

Kaitlyn texted me, "Hey, birthday girl, want to go shopping?" "Sure, meet me in the lobby in the hotel," I replied back. We headed back to the hotel room and I told John that Kaitlyn and I were going shopping. "Have fun babe, I'll miss you," he told me. "I'll miss you too," I said and I kissed him.

John's POV

I've been working on a plan to surprise Amy today. Kaitlyn is "inviting" her to go shopping while I set up everything in a venue for us to surprise her. Kaitlyn texted me that they were on their way back now. I had her friends, family & WWE family here. I don't think she has any idea, I want to make her day really special. I could hear Kaitlyn talking to Amy,"The girls told me that they were hanging out here today, come in," she told her. "Surprise!," we all yelled. She started to cry once we yelled, she was seeing her parents, who she has not seen in a few months. "Mom, Dad, this is John, my boyfriend," she said." I held her hand, I was proud of her and being in her life. She's the girl of my dreams and I couldn't be any happier right now.


End file.
